


Gingerbread Crumbs

by AudrerAndJuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Family Dynamics, Gen, and becomes a war, but its sbi so obviously it goes wrong, let this distract you from the canon angst, they make gingerbread houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck
Summary: Phil starts a friendly gingerbread house building challenge. In hindsight, seeing the mess of candies and crumbs on the floor, he should have known better.***Tommy raced to grab one of the boxes and took a seat, Tubbo following and sitting across from him. “You all don’t stand a chance!”Techno sat next to Tommy and smirked at him competitively. “We’ll see about that one, Tommy.”
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Gingerbread Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> it is Audrer again i am back from hibernation  
> ayoo sbi christmas time

“Boys, come to the dining room!” Tommy heard his father’s voice calling from downstairs.

Tommy was sitting at his computer playing games on Hypixel. Tubbo was lying on Tommy’s bed, rambling on about some topic that Tommy had half tuned out, opting instead to focus on his games and just enjoy his friend’s presence, but Tubbo was abruptly cut off when Tommy’s dad yelled. Tubbo sat up and looked at Tommy questioningly but Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know what his dad wanted.

“Coming!” Tommy stood up and shouted out his bedroom door, Tubbo following behind him.

Tommy made his way down the stairs and saw that his brothers, Wilbur and Techno, were already in the dining room with his father. There were five large boxes set out on the dining table.

“Woah, Phil,” Tubbo said, coming into the room behind Tommy. “What’s all this?”

“Well, I picked up some gingerbread house kits the other day,” Phil said. “I thought since Christmas is pretty soon we could have a bit of a gingerbread house building competition and see who can make the best house.”

“Pog!” Tommy raced to grab one of the boxes and took a seat, Tubbo following and sitting across from him. “You all don’t stand a chance!”

Techno sat next to Tommy and smirked at him competitively. “We’ll see about that one, Tommy.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes and laughed. “Knowing you three you’ll crush your houses down to crumbs and rubble. Mine and dad’s will be the only gingerbread houses left standing by the end of this.”

“I’ll show you all!” Tommy shouted confidently, ignoring the eye roll he received from Techno. “My gingerbread house will put yours to shame.”

“Alright, alright. Calm down and open your boxes,” Phil said as he shook his head with a small grin.

The gingerbread house competition started off well. The gingerbread house kits that Phil had bought came with different pieces of the house that had to be assembled, a piping bag with white icing, and an assortment of colorful candies and sprinkles.

Phil’s gingerbread house was sweet and homey with gumdrops lining the exterior and colorful candies on the door frame. The gingerbread man outside wore a green and white bucket hat, similar to one that Phil often wore himself.

Wilbur was putting a lot of effort into his gingerbread house. He had piped intricate swirly designs onto the roof, scattering candies across it in a way that looked measured and calculated. He had piped windows onto the walls and a fancy looking revolutionary uniform onto his gingerbread man. Tommy could tell he was tryharding.

Tubbo’s gingerbread house was an endearing almost-mess. It was a cute little cottage with small bees and flowers messily piped onto the sides. The walls weren’t perfectly straight but Tubbo didn’t seem to mind. It wasn’t as perfect as Wilbur’s, but it was charming, somehow, in its own way. 

Techno’s gingerbread house was a bit more unorthodox than the others. Where the others had chosen more swirly lines and accents, Techno’s were a bit more jagged in a way that worked better than Tommy was willing to admit. His gingerbread man wore a crown with little circular candies as jewels, and he had managed to make him stand triumphantly on the roof of his house using frosting.

Tommy had entertained the idea that ‘more’ was synonymous with ‘better’. He had somewhat haphazardly glooped icing onto the roof to make it look like a heavy snowdrift, and then dumped whatever candy and sprinkles he could get his hands on onto his house. Tommy believed he could win the competition on sheer volume alone.

Tommy slowly reached across the table to Tubbo’s pile of candies, having exhausted his own supply. Tubbo gave him a look but let it slide when Tommy threatened to dump icing onto his roof.

Tommy then got a very funny idea. He turned—laughing, piping bag in hand—and squeezed a bit of icing onto Techno’s nose. Tommy’s laughs only got louder as Techno turned and glared at him. Normally Techno’s glares could send the scariest school bully running for the hills, but the icing on his nose had Tommy nearly in tears from just how ridiculous he looked.

Techno growled and wiped the frosting from his face. He threw a handful of gumdrops in Tommy’s face in retaliation, accidentally nudging Wilbur in the process.

“Hey!” Wilbur turned to Techno and scowled. “What the hell are you doing? You screwed up my design, dumbass!”

Wilbur poured a heap of sprinkles onto the roof of Techno’s house. Techno took his own bag of sprinkles and did the same to Wilbur’s house.

“No!” Wilbur looked absolutely distraught. He pushed Techno away and tried to desperately brush off any unintended sprinkles that weren’t permanently stuck to his house.

Tommy let out a loud laugh and pointed at Wilbur. “Yeah, bitch! That’s what you get!”

Wilbur and Techno both looked at Tommy, and then at each other. Tommy knew that look. The sly upturned grin on Techno’s face and the glint in Wilbur’s eyes. His house was in danger.

Techno and Wilbur both flung gumdrops at Tommy’s house. He protectively held out his arms to shield it, gumdrops bouncing off them and onto the table and floor.

“Hey!” Tubbo said as one of the gumdrops knocked his gingerbread man over.

“Tubbo, help!” Tommy looked at Tubbo with pleading eyes. He needed an ally. His house was on the line.

Tubbo took his piping bag and squeezed it over Wilbur and Techno’s houses, striping them both with messy lines of frosting.

“Yeah! Tubbo!” Tommy cheered causing Tubbo to laugh.

Meanwhile, Phil rolled his eyes as he watched the war play out. He hadn’t been attacked yet, so he had no reason to join the fighting. That changed soon enough.

“You think you’re all such big men,” Tommy stood up from his chair and shouted. “Tubbo and I can take all of your houses down!”

He took a plastic bag full of edible white glitter and ripped it open with his teeth. Glitter spewed everywhere—no house was left untouched. 

Techno, Wilbur, and Phil all shouted in protest, while Tommy and Tubbo laughed at their misfortune. Phil joined the fight by rallying his troops to one end of the table while Tommy and Tubbo took another. The table had become a battlefield with edible glitter, icing, and candies scattered across it.

Different candies made good projectiles and soon there was just as much candy on the floor as there was on the table. Tubbo flung a large open bag of round candies at the opposing side. It hit Wilbur more than it hit their houses but the gesture got the idea across.

Wilbur glared at Tubbo and Tommy watched as Tubbo’s eyes went wide in fear. Wilbur’s eyes searched the table for a projectile before they landed on the crowned gingerbread man perched on top of Techno’s house.

Wilbur took the gingerbread man and threw it at Tubbo’s house, hitting one of the walls and causing half of the house to topple over. Tubbo placed his hands on the sides of his head and his mouth hung open, unable to process the damage that had been done to his house.

“Wilbur! Why?” Tubbo desperately tried to reconstruct his house, leaving Tommy alone to defend their side. 

Tommy threw every last candy that he could find, reusing those that had been thrown at him and Tubbo from the other side. He managed to half topple over Phil’s house and Wilbur’s was a shadow of its former glory.

In the middle of all of the shouting, Techno had come to stand at the center of the table between the two warring sides. He had an evil, destructive gleam in his eyes and Tommy shielded his house with his arms protectively.

“ANARCHY!” Techno let out a battle cry and pounded both of his fists onto the table. It was like an earthquake shock wave that left no house untouched. Every house, including his own, toppled over. The frosting holding the walls and roofs together was not enough to keep the houses together.

The attacking paused and all eyes were on Techno.

“Well,” Techno said nonchalantly, crossing his arms and surveying the damage with an amused look on his face. “I think it’s safe to say that I won.”

No one dared to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be a longer work of interconnected christmas oneshots  
> but tbh i just stopped writing and reading on ao3 for like 3 weeks (we stan exams and just life lmao)  
> so i was like eh i'll upload it anyways
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed :)  
> I'll try not to randomly disappear again lol  
> have a good christmas/any other religious holiday/non religious atheist party  
> president president


End file.
